The One Where Riley Comes
by Riley231
Summary: Hi Guys! this is my first Friends fanfic. In it, Joey's nephew comes to New York. Please Read and Review


The One Where Riley Comes  
  
By The R-Man  
  
Hi guys, this is my first Friends fanfic. You may know me from my South Park fanfics. I've loved Friends for about 2 years now but I really started getting into it now. Its now my favorite show tied with South Park. Well in this fic, Joey's nephew comes. He is supposed to be me. I chose to make myself Joey's nephew because I relate to Joey and you guys know whom he lives with. I have a HUGE thing for Jennifer Aniston. Anyway, I'm sorry if this sucks. But it is mainly centered on Riley because he is the new guy but it will get normal in my next fic. Sorry if the characters are a little off but this is my first fic. Keep in mind that this is not the best I can do. Read and Please review so I can improve.  
  
Open up to Central Perk, Rachel and Phoebe are there.  
  
Rachel: Hey Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: Hi Rach! Whats going on?  
  
Rachel: I had to get outta the apartment, Joey is going crazy  
  
Phoebe: Why?  
  
Rachel: Because his brother and his sister in law just died.  
  
Phoebe: aww that's so sad. We should go and see him.  
  
Joey enters the Coffee Shop  
  
Joey: hi girls  
  
Phoebe, Rachel: Hi Joey  
  
Joey: I just got off the phone with my Nephew Riley, he is coming to live here  
  
Rachel: with us?  
  
Joey: don't worry Rach, you'll love him  
  
Rachel: ok  
  
Phoebe: what is he like?  
  
Joey: he's cool. But he lives in a small town in North Carolina so he is terrified of New York. Well, not terrified.  
  
Rachel: oh when does he arrive?  
  
Joey: tomorrow actually.  
  
The next day cut to the hallway between Chandler and Monica's apartment and Joey and Rachel's. Joey has a 14-year-old kid there, this is obviously Riley.  
  
Joey: ok Riley lets go meet the guys.  
  
Riley: ok man  
  
They enter Monica's apartment.  
  
Joey: hi guys, this is Riley  
  
Riley: Hi  
  
Joey: Riley is my nephew and his parents just died. Riley these are the guys, This is Chandler  
  
Chandler: Hi dude  
  
Riley: Sup Chandler  
  
Joey … and this is my roommate, Rachel  
  
Rachel: Hi Riley, sorry to hear about your parents  
  
Riley: Thanks Rachel  
  
Joey: and this is Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: Hi Riley  
  
Riley: sup  
  
Joey: and Ross  
  
Ross: hi  
  
Riley: hi  
  
Joey: and Monica  
  
Monica: Hi  
  
Riley: hi  
  
They go and sit in the living room, including Riley  
  
Rachel: so how long are you gonna be staying here Riley?  
  
Riley: I don't know, at least a year.  
  
Phoebe: oh that's cool  
  
Monica: so, tell us about yourself Riley  
  
Riley: I'm 14, I used to live in Southern Pines, NC. I went to Private school up until I went to High School.  
  
Joey: well, we better go  
  
Riley: yeah, I got some unpacking to do. Nice meeting you guys  
  
Guys: c'ya  
  
Cut to Joey's apartment.  
  
Riley: so those are your Friends.  
  
Joey: yeah that's them  
  
Riley: they seem nice  
  
Joey: they are  
  
Rachel comes in  
  
Joey: hi Rach  
  
Rachel: hi guys  
  
Riley: Hi Rachel  
  
Rachel: hi, what's going on?  
  
Riley: I'm looking for my stuff  
  
Monica enters  
  
Monica: Hi guys  
  
Riley, Joey, and Rachel: Hi Monica  
  
Riley: Hey Joey, have you seen the box with my laptop in it?  
  
Joey: which one is that?  
  
Cut to view of the guys you can see a box that says "LAPTOP" on it  
  
Riley: uhhh, I'm thinking maybe I put it over in the box that says Laptop on it.  
  
Joey: oh, never would have looked there  
  
Riley: (whispering to the girls) He's being sarcastic right?  
  
Monica: you know you really think he would be  
  
Riley smiles, he knows he will get along with these new people.  
  
Later, at Monica's apartment. Riley, Monica, Chandler and Phoebe are there.  
  
Riley: so Chandler, what do you do?  
  
Chandler: I do something in a big building.  
  
Riley: what do you do in that building?  
  
Chandler: I have no idea.  
  
Riley: what do you do, just sit around in your office?  
  
Chandler: yup, it's not that important.  
  
Riley: that would explain why it's 3 P.M. on a Wednesday and you aren't at work.  
  
Chandler: I don't feel like work today  
  
Riley turns to Phoebe, she is playing guitar singing one of her little songs.  
  
Riley: so Phoebe, yo play guitar, huh?  
  
Phoebe: yeah  
  
Riley: I play too, do you write your own songs?  
  
Phoebe: yeah, I do, I mainly write songs about things  
  
Riley: I try to write my own songs but I always forget the notes.  
  
Phoebe: oh  
  
Monica comes over from the Kitchen  
  
Riley: so Monica, what do you do?  
  
Monica: I'm a chef  
  
Riley: oh, that's cool.  
  
Phoebe: I'm a massage therapist  
  
Riley: cool  
  
Phoebe: I know, sometimes when I have a guy in there I…  
  
Monica: (quietly) Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: what?  
  
Riley: that's ok Phoebe, I think I know what you're getting at.  
  
Phoebe: yeah, I remember when Bill Clinton came for a massage, he kept winking at me and asking me to "Roger him" it was weird  
  
Chandler: Maybe he was offering you a position as an intern  
  
Phoebe: what do you think I am, a slut?  
  
Ross runs in, he is out of breath  
  
Guys: Hi Ross  
  
Ross: Hi, my students hate me  
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Ross: because of the mid term, they egged my car  
  
Riley: then just wash it  
  
Ross: then they followed me here, some of them have BB guns.  
  
Joey runs in, covered in eggs  
  
Joey: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?  
  
Ross: My students are having a riot  
  
Chandler: you need to know how to talk to these kids.  
  
He walks to the door  
  
Riley: don't do it dude, they sound pissed. When students are pissed and in mass, they are very bad.  
  
Chandler goes out anyway, you hear him in the hall  
  
Chandler: ok you need to cut this crap out… put that down  
  
You hear a scream, he dives into apartment but doesn't shut the door in time and a guy runs up and shoots him in the balls.  
  
Chandler: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
He shuts the door  
  
Phoebe: what happened  
  
Chandler: they shot my giggleberries  
  
The guys laugh at him  
  
2 hours later  
  
Ross: are they still out there?  
  
Chandler opens the door and gets hit by like 7 eggs  
  
Chandler: no Ross, I guess the decided that we got the message  
  
Rachel walks in, she has no eggs or anything on her.  
  
Rachel: hi guys, who are those people  
  
Chandler: Wha… why didn't they hit you?  
  
Phoebe: duh  
  
Rachel: what's going on?  
  
Riley: we have been trapped here for hours because Ross' students are rioting their Midterms  
  
Rachel: oh, so we're trapped here  
  
Everyone: yes  
  
Rachel: damn  
  
3 hours later, the guys are watching South Park (oh yeah!) Monica walks over and looks out the peephole.  
  
Monica: they are still here  
  
Joey: oh god I can't stand it anymore, I wanna sit in my chair  
  
Riley: wow, my 1st day in New York sure has gone great  
  
Rachel: not every day is like this, don't worry, you will like it here  
  
Phoebe: yeah, New York is a great place  
  
Riley: thanks guys  
  
Chandler: damnit, I'm sick of sitting in here  
  
Monica: I think we should all go out there and fight em off  
  
5 minutes later, they all walk back in, they have lost miserably, Joey and Ross and carrying Chandler back in because he was beaten up the most. (Don't get me wrong, I like Chandler, but it seems like he is the one who would get beat up)  
  
Monica: that was a terrible  
  
Riley: then why did we do it?  
  
Monica: I have NO idea  
  
Rachel: (pulling egg out of her hair) well at least we got rid of them and aren't trapped here  
  
Joey: well I'm going home  
  
Riley: me too  
  
They leave  
  
Phoebe: wow that was fun  
  
Everyone stares at her  
  
Phoebe: what?  
  
Cut to Joey's apartment  
  
Joey: so what do you think of the guys  
  
Riley: they're cool  
  
Joey: good, Rach should be over any minute  
  
Riley: I like Rachel, she has been really nice to me.  
  
Joey: yeah, how do you like the city  
  
Riley: New York is great, I've never been here before, so its really cool for me  
  
Rachel comes in  
  
Rachel: Hi guys  
  
Riley, Joey: Hi Rachel  
  
Rachel: oh my god its midnight  
  
Riley: well we have been trapped at Monica's all day  
  
Rachel: I'm gonna go to bed  
  
Riley: that's a good idea  
  
They all go to bed. Riley has lived through his first day in New York. He knows that he will get accepted here.  
  
The End  
  
Ok, not all the scenes in my next fic will include Riley, this was the intro fic so that's why it did. 


End file.
